Armpits Love
by Park Yujin 2209
Summary: Xiumin, seorang yeoja buruk rupa bertemu Chen namja lekong pemilik salon bulu ketiak. kisah cinta itu dimulai
1. Chapter 1

**Xiumin, seorang yeoja buruk rupa, datang ke sebuah salon bulu ketiak milik Chen. Di sanalah kisah cinta mereka dimulai.**

****Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku. Aku merasa ada yang mengganjal bahuku. Aku menatap cermin. Memeriksa apa yang terjadi.

Ah, jeleknya diriku. Aku hanya bisa meratapi takdir _beungeutku _(wajahku).

Ah! rupanya bulu ketiakku sudah panjang. Aku harus segera mencukurnya. Pantas saja bahuku dari tadi terasa tidak nyaman.

#skip

Aku berada di pinggir jalan. Mencari-cari becak. Sekalian minta panduan sang tukang becak tercintaah.

"BECAAAAAAK!" aku berusaha menyetop tukang becak dengan sekuat tenaga hingga mulut berbuih sambil menari tor-tor.

"Nyari becak neng?" seutas (?) suara horror nan rendah memanggilku.

Dengan takut-takut aku menoleh ke belakang.

ITU KAN POCONGGG!

*READERSJOTOSAUTHOR*

*AUTHOR : Oke oke author ganti*

"iya bang. Saya butuh tukang becak yang bisa jadi pemandu wisata juga."

"Kalau begitu sayalah orang yang tepat."

"Antar saya ke salon bulu ketek terbaik di sini."

"Kalau begitu kau harus pergi ke Chen Armpits Salon. Sebelumnya kita kenalan dulu. Nama saya Tao. Panggil saya Bang Tao, Abang becak terkece sedunia."

"Nama saya Xiumin. Kalau begitu, capcus anterin saya ke salon."

#skip

Chen Armpits Salon

"Jadi ini tempatnya bang?" aku melongo melihat bangunan imut pink yang terlihat fancy.

"Iya neng, saya itu tulus membantu neng, jadi neng ga usah bayar."

"CIYUS?! ENELAN?! MIAPA?! CUNGGUHH?!" aku kaget karena jarang-jarang ada tukang becak bermoral seperti ini.

"Udahlah ga usah lebay! Iya bener neng ga usah bayar." dia nyelonong sambil menjitakku.

#skip

Aku memasuki salon mewah itu. Aku melihat ada beberapa ruangan. Agaknya setiap ruangan mewakili setiap perawatan ketiak. Tiba-tiba seorang namja lekong mengagetkanku.

"Eh jeng! Apuseeee?! (apa kabar maksudnya) ketiaknya mau diapain Seuuus?"

"Emm. Cuman mau digunting sama dicat doang bulu keteknya." aku speechless karena penyambutannya yang sedikit aneh karena dia berbahasa bences diiringi tarian Saman.

"Kalau begitu capcus yu jeng ke tempat pencucian bulu ketiak."

#skip

"Jadi bulu ketiaknya mau dimodel apa Ciin?"

"Dishaggy dan dicat warna orange."

"Saran saya ya jeng, jeng itu harusnya jadi trendsetter, pake warna rainbow. Kan lagi ngetren Rainbow cake juga jeng. Biar unyu-unyu gitu jeng. Cucok deh!"

"Ya sudah."

1 jam berlalu. Akhirnya perawatan bulu ketekku selesai dengan sukses. Tampaknya namja ngondek ini menguasai bidangnya.

"By the way anyway busway, nama situ siapa?"

"Kenalin, nama ekke Chen, pemilik salon ini."

"Jadi kau sendiri yang punya salon ini?!"

"Iya jeng, eh jeng, akika mau arisan dulu yah, yu mari."

Namja ini sudah tampan, cerdas, ramah, kaya lagi. Sayangnya dia bimbang akan orientasi jenis kelaminnya.

Aku pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki, itung-itung olahraga. Ah aku punya ide, gimana kalau malam ini aku pergi saja ke pasar malam buat pamer bulu ketiakku.

-TONIGHT-

Aku berniat memanggil si Bang Tao.

"Bang Tao! Bang Tao!"

Kali ini yang datang bukan Tao tapi Kai, seorang tukang tempe merangkap tukang becak.

Kebetulan aku lumayan kenal sama Kai.

"Eh, Bang Kai yang dateng."

"Iya, neng kok panggil saya dengan nista gitu yah? BangKAI. Mau kemana neng?"

"Oke, antar saya ke pasar malam."

"No problem."

#Skip

Pasar malam

Mendadak perutku berbunyi tanpa diminta. Lapar. Itu yang aku rasakan dan author rasakan sekarang.

"Mas beli..." belum selesai aku berbicara pada tukang sosis, tiba-tiba segerombol manusia datang.

"WOI! Jangan lari lu!"

Aku menengok. Di sana banyak namja bercasing yeoja alias bencong langsung lari.

Oh ternyata itu adalah Kamtib yang merazia bencong.

Tunggu dulu.

Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka tampak familiar.

Bencong yang memakai bikini emas itu kan.

Itu kan.

Itu kan.

Itu kan.

...

_-TOBECONTINUED-_


	2. Chapter 2

Itu kan...

Chen!

Ya Tuhan ! Aku bingung, kenapa namja setampan dan sekaya dia mau jadi bencess !

Oke Xiumin, kau sudah berhutang budi padanya, kau harus menolongnya.

TAPI GIMANA CARANYA?!

''Hei Chen! Kemari!'' aku memanggilnya spontan.

''Eh ini kan seus tadi yang ada di salon!''

''Chen kenapa kau terlihat absurd begini?''

''Aduh ciin ntar deh ceritanya! Selametin akika duluuu!''

''Ya sudah cepat ikut aku bersembunyi di selokan itu.''

''Aduh sis, masa akika udah cantik gini harus sembunyi di tempat tinggalnya si Baekhyun siih?''

*Baekhyun : ini authornya ngaco. KENAPA GUA DISAMAIN SAMA TIKUS GOT ?!

author digantung Baekhyun dan readers*

#skip

''Sudah kau mau selamat tidak?!''

''Iya iya deh mba.''

#skip

Aku dan Chen singkat kata sudah berada di dalam got.

''Woi bencong jangan lari luu!'' sesosok kamtib berlari di depan got tempat kami bersembunyi.

Huuh leganya kamtib itu tidak melihat kami.

''Chen, kau terlihat lelah dan kedinginan, lebih baik kau ikut ke rumahku, rumahmu kan terlalu jauh dari sini.''

''Ya sudah deh daripada kulit akika yang cantik terusak oleh udara dingin.''

Aku dan Chen berjalan bersama menuju rumahku.

#skip

Xiumin House

''Sudah sana kau mandi dulu.''

''Oke deh ciinn.''

''Selesai mandi kau makan dulu yah.''

Selama Chen mandi, aku masih sibuk berpikir. Apakah sebagai bencong itu profesi atau hanya hobi atau apapun bagi Chen. Kenapa dia rela berbencong-bencong ria sementara dia punya semua? Mungkin ada seorang yeoja yang bisa merubahnya.

-1 jam kemudian-

''Akika sudah selesai mandi!''

''Gila Chen kau mandi lama sekali!''

''Gapapa jeng kan tadi udah kotor-kotor kena debu supaya lebih kinclong!''

''Nih Chen diminum dulu coklat panasnya.''

''Ih maicih banget yah jeng, akika ga tau harus bilang apa.''

''Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mau menjadi bencong?''

''Gapapa jeng cuma mau ngebantu banci-banci ga mampu ajaa.''

''Tapi tetap kan itu dosa merubah kodratmu sebagai namja.''

''Aduh akika kedinginan.''

''Ya suruh siapa kau tadi pakai bikini emas, untung bukan bikini yang berglitter dan motif animal prints.''

''Kayanya bikini kaya gitu bagus ya ciin.''

''Chen, kau hari ini menginap saja di rumahku.''

'Iiih seneng deh ciin.''

''Hahaha, hanya ini caraku untuk membalas budi.''

''Ciin, mulai sekarang, kita bakal jadi sahabat arisan, oke?''

Semenjak saat itu kami bersahabat.

-keesokan harinya-

''Jeng! Bangun jeng! Hari ini kita jalan-jalan yuuk!''

''Cheenn, aku masih ngantuk.''

''Ih buru jeng kita hari ini bakal arisan, nyalon, shopping, terus ke Lotte World dehh.''

Begitu mendengar kata Lotte World, aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi dan mandi tentumya.

#skip

''Taksi.. Taksii...'' aku berusaha menyetop taksi. Yah yang tadi sudah dikatakan, kami akan pergi hari ini. Chen gokil sekali pake kaus ketat berwarna pink.

''Chen, kenapa taksinya ga ada yang stop.''

''Tunggu sebentar.''

Dia langsung beraksi menyanyi dan menari Mr. Taxi untuk menyetop taksi.

''Mr. Taxi taxi taxi! Setopp dooong! Akika mau naik.''

Langsung saja sebuah taksi bermotif Hello Kitty menghampiri kita.

''Mau ke mana seuus?''

Ya ampun ternyata supir taksinya juga sama aja ngondek.

-di dalam taksi-

''Eh ini siapa nama supir taksinya?'' aku frontal bertanya.

''Nama akika Suho.''

''Anter kita ke mall ya jeng Suho.''

''Sip deh jeng.''

mall

''Jeng ke toko aksesori yuuk.''

''Mau ngapain?''

''Mau beli bando baru lah jengg.''

Begitulah saat di mall. Aku selalu mengantar dia shopping.

''Jeng Xiumin, anter aku ke Game Master.''

Wah aku bersemangat sekali, apalagi sudah lama aku tidak ke tempat itu.

GameMaster

''Yey mau main apa?''

''Apapun, hei kita coba main basket yukk.''

''Akika terima tantangan yey.''

Kami berdua berada di depan mesin permainan basket.

''Hana, dul, set!''

Aku melempar dengan semangat. Tanpa sadar stage 1 sudah complete. Aku menoleh ke pinggir melihat Chen. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Ia melempar dengan melambai sambil berkeluh kesah.

''Aduh ciin, akika ga bisa! Mending kita capcus dari sini. Hayu lah ke Lotte Mart eh salah Lotte World!''

''Ya sudah.''

Kami keluar dari mall dan berjalan ke pinggir menyetop angkot.

''Angkot, capcus berentii!''

Sebuah angkot kuning berhenti di hadapan kami, dan dengan anggunnya Chen berjalan masuk ke dalam angkot disusul denganku.

#skip

LotteWorld

''Ciin pertama kita mau naik apa?''

''Kita coba naik roller coaster dulu yuu!''

-di depan wahana roller coaster-

''Ciin, yey yakin mau naik wahana kaya begindang?''

''Yakin, hayu!'' aku menarik tangannya segera.

-di atas wahana-

''Ciin! Akika takuuuuuuuut!'' dia berteriak seraya memelukku. Asik juga sih dipeluk namja tampan, sayangnya dia ngondek.

''waaaaa! Seru Chen, kenapa kau tidak menikmati wahana seseru ini?!''

Wahana roller coaster berhenti. Chen turun dengan wajah pucat.

''Aduh seus! Ko wahananya mengerikan?''

''Ya sudah kita beli es krim dulu aja.''

Kami membeli 2 buah es krim.

''Cin, itu ada es krim belepotan di pipi bapaomu itu.'' Chen berkata seraya mengelap pipiku. Seneng sih diraba sama namja setampan dan sebaik Chen, dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, aku bilang, sayang dia ngondek.

''Lanjut mainnya!''

Kami bersenang-senang, tertawa, ketakutan bersama. Sungguh ini hari yang menyenangkan.

-pukul 8 malam waktu Seoul-

''Aduh aku lelah.''

''Main bianglala aja yu ciin! Hayu capcus.''

Ia menarik tanganku ke antrian wahana itu. Oke sekarang aku merasa aneh, janggal, dan hatiku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Bianglala. Itu kan wahana yang...

Lupakan Xiumin! Babo sekali kau itu!

''Silakan ciin, naik.''

Kami menaikki wahana tersebut. Jujur aku sedikit merasa takut saat kursi kami diputar ke atas. Tiba-tiba kursi kami berada di posisi puncak.

''Aduh Chen aku takutt!''

''Tenang saja.''

Aku merasa aneh karena nada suaranya sedikit lembut dan... lebih maskulin.

''Xiumin'' di tengah ketakutan dan kebingunganku tiba-tiba dia berkata. Tatapan matanya dalam, nada suaranya penuh arti.

''Aku ingin bertobat jadi bencong.''

''MWO?!''

''Yap, aku ingin tobat, bukankah itu keinginanmu.''

'Ya, a-a-aku turut senang, tapi kenapa?''

''Mungkin benar apa katamu, sesosok yeoja bisa membuatku bertobat.'' wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajahku, matanya menatapku penuh arti, aku gelagapan, pasti pipi bapaoku merona saat ini.

''Dan yeoja itu adalah, kau.'' ya ampun kali ini wajahnya lebih dekat. Tiba-tiba bibirnya menempel di bibirku.

Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik mencoba menyadari apa yang terjadi.

''Saranghaeyo jeongmal, Xiumin. Gomawo karena kau telah menyadarkanku. Kau yeoja yang hebat.''

Aku mengingat kesenangan kami hari ini, dan apa saja yang aku rasakan dari awal aku bertemu dengannya di salon bulu ketiak.

''Nado saranghae, Chen.'' mulutku membuka dan keluarlah ucapan itu dengan nada penuh arti.

''Jadi, maukah kau jadi yeojachinguku?''

''Pasti mau!''

Wajahku merah karena malu sekaligus bahagia. Terima kasih Tuhan karena kau membuatku bertemu dengannya di salon bulu ketiak itu.

.

.

.

**Nyahahahhaha**. **Akhirnya** **GJ** **gitu**, **maafkan** **author** **rookie** **yang** **GJ** **ini**. **Mudah**-**mudahan** **readers** **suka**. **Review** **pliss**. **Do** **not** **bash** **please**.


End file.
